


Dance

by tonks42



Series: Camp Cardigan [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonks42/pseuds/tonks42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is excited to be back for another summer as a camp counselor, and he can't wait to surprise his boyfriend with a picnic dinner. (Written for the Klaine Writer's Challenge - Week 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this is Jason Mraz's Lucky. This story fits in as a future piece of my Camp Cardigan stories, but should make sense even if you haven't read the rest of them.

“Knock, knock.” I called out as I pushed through the curtain acting as a door to the counselor room of Blaine’s cabin. “I heard that someone I might want to see finally got here.”

Blaine glanced up from the trunk he had open at the end of a metal camp bed. A huge smile covered his face as he saw me, and I stepped closer, pulling him into my arms. Blaine returned the hug, arms wrapping themselves tightly around my back as he tucked his head down against my shoulder and neck. I could feel the heat of his breath against my skin where the collar of the t-shirt I’d chosen for the day ended. “I’ve missed you so much.”

I pulled back a moment later, unable to keep a matching smile off my lips. “It’s been three weeks since your graduation. It’s been far too long.”

“Never again. Next fall, I’ll be in New York, too.” Blaine leaned forward to press a quick kiss to my lips. I leaned in, trying to extend it, only to feel laughter against my cheek instead. “Alright, as much I want to make out with you right now, I don’t know if I can here.”

I glanced around the room and raised my eyebrows. “We are alone.” And were were. Summer camp can be a hard place to find any sort of alone time, but right now? We had this whole room to ourselves. Blaine’s cabin for the summer would be the youngest group of campers. In a week it would be full of needy children. His bunk was in a simple wooden floored and walled room off of the camper’s room. Tonight, the night before staff training started, there was no one else staying in the whole cabin.

Blaine sunk down to sit on the still bare mattress of his bunk. “I know. I know. Maybe it’s just all of the conditioning of last summer. You were a counselor. I was still technically a camper, even if I was a Junior Counselor.”

“I remember that all too well. But now? Now we’re both counselors.” I leaned down and kissed his cheek. “And I will just have to let you get used to sneaking moments with me when we get those rare chances to be alone with eyes on us, little or big. Now, I have plans for us tonight.”

* * *

 

Blaine glanced around the soccer field with a grin. “You set this all up?”

I nodded, gesturing to the plastic cooler set out on a blanket in the middle of the field. With the sun just starting to set over the White Mountains in the background, it made as romantic of a scene as I’d been able to set up with just the supplies found at camp. “I did, with some help. David made sure I had the free time, and Wes arranged the sneaking out of food. See, this is the benefit of coming up a week early to help get everything ready for the summer.”

“And this is the benefit of flying in an evening early.” Blaine sank down to sit criss cross on the blanket. “I can’t wait to see what you have.”

“I’ll warn you that it’s mostly turkey sandwiches cut into fun shapes.” I took my own seat, opening the top of the plastic cooler. “I had to work with what was in the camp kitchen.”

“How long has it been since we’ve had a real date night?” Blaine asked.

“Too long.” It took me a minute to come up with a real answer to this. “Early April?”

Blaine nodded. “When I came to see you for Spring Break.”

“That was a wonderful trip.” I had some very fond memories of it. Some of them even took place outside my bedroom.

“It was. And this will be a wonderful summer.”

“Starting right now.”

* * *

 

The sun had set by the time we finished eating the simple finger foods I’d brought. Clouds had started to roll in, leaving a few stars to peek out between them. Sitting across from each other had only lasted a few minutes, before Blaine gave into the need to touch. Having him sitting between my legs with his back pressed against my chest felt perfect in this moment. Even with the food gone, neither of really had the desire to move.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Blaine asked.

“Well, we could. Trouble is, not only would it cost us our jobs, but it might not be this comfortable when the boys get here and there’s suddenly a soccer ball flying toward us.” I rested my head forward on his shoulder. I’d never really thought before I started dating Blaine two summers ago what it might mean to be the taller one in the relationship. At times like these, I found that I really liked the way that the few extra inches made our bodies fit together.

Blaine reached his hand up, touching a small wet spot on his face. “Is it raining?”

“I haven’t felt- huh.” I tilted my head back looking up at the increasingly cloudy sky. “I think I just felt a drop.” One or two drops turned into a light pattering on the top of the cooler.

“We should go in.” Blaine pulled away and stood.

I grabbed his hand before he grab the cooler, using it as leverage to stand as the rain started to soak the t-shirt and tight jeans I’d deemed appropriate for summer camp wear. “No. There’s no thunder.” I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms up around his neck. “Let’s stay and enjoy it.”

“We’ll freeze,” Blaine said.

“I’ll warm you back up,” I promised. “One more thing to knock off my bucket list: dancing with someone I love in the rain.”

“Well, in that case…” Blaine wrapped his arms low around my waist, starting to move slowly to an imaginary beat. “All we’re missing is music.”

Naturally, I responded to that with a song, singing softly into Blaine’s ear.

_Do you hear me, I’m talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying_

Blaine picked up the song in turn, and I wished that I had a camera or something more than my memory to record just how perfect this moment felt.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

We let our voices grow in volume as we joined together for the chorus.

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

Home. That’s where I was. Home at camp, and home out here in the pouring rain, soaked to the core but happy to be back in Blaine’s arms.

 


End file.
